


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by robin_writes



Series: Bingo Baby! [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Falling asleep on the couch, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Netflix and takeout, Roommates, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Wendell desperately needs a roommate, his luck appears in the form of a British know-it-all, Vincent Nigel-Murray.





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

Wendell Bray spent a month trying desperately to find someone on his course to share an apartment with. He couldn’t afford to live by himself and the longer he did, the longer he was living off rations and anything he could find in the lab’s kitchen at the Jeffersonian that didn’t have a name tagged onto it.

His luck appeared in the form of a British know-it-all, Vincent Nigel-Murray. 

One of his tactics was a poster with tearable phone-number tabs posted on a noticeboard in the kitchen in the Jeffersonian. Wendell got a call after eleven at night on one of his days off. “Hullo?” He said.  
“Is this Wendell Bray?” A British accent asked.  
“Yeah, how can I help?”  
“I found your advertisement for the room in your apartment, is it still available?”  
“Yeah definitely. Do you wanna come by and see it?” Wendell became excited, maybe he could actually afford to buy real food soon.  
“I do. When would be a suitable time for you?”  
“I’m here studying all day tomorrow.”  
“I’ll come by at two tomorrow.”  
“Great, see you then.”

Vincent arrived at the apartment and within thirty minutes, he was signing the lease. A few hours later, he was moving his boxes in.

On days they both had class, the pair carpooled. And sometimes when Vincent had to be at the lab, Wendell would drive him and then hang out and study for class on the second-floor overhang.

“Mr Nigel-Murray, would you clean the bones and then re-articulate them. I am going to meet Booth at the victim’s house.” Wendell heard Dr Brennan say as he swung his legs, sitting over the edge of the bridge that overlooked the platform. He flipped to the next page in the textbook he was reading. Wendell knew that Vincent would come find him soon.

He watched as Vincent moved the bones into Dr Hodgins’ lab where he could coat them in flesh eating beetles. The lanky Brit came back out of Dr Hodgins’ lab and made a bee-line for Wendell, he climbed the steps quickly and took a seat next to Wendell. “Did you know, Dermestidae, the flesh eating beetle, literally means ‘to eat skin’, Derma means skin and este means to consume’?”  
“I didn’t.” Wendell said smiling. He set down his book and wrapped his arms around the bars in front of him.

They sat there in silence, occasionally broken by a fact from Vincent, until enough time had passed that the bones would be clean. “I should get back to work.” Vincent got up.  
“You want to get takeout and watch Netflix or something tonight?” Wendell turned his head to watch Vincent walk away.  
“Indian?” Vincent asked.  
“You know it.” Wendell agreed.

Wendell studied for the rest of Vincent’s shift at the lab, preparing for a test the next week. “I’m all done.” Suddenly Vincent was standing behind the blond man, shocking him. Wendell stood up and walked side-by-side with the other man out to the car.

They stopped at the Indian restaurant on the way home, picking up their regular orders. “This smells so good.” Wendell exclaimed as they arrived at their apartment. “I can unpack the food if you pick a film.”  
“Will do.” Vincent saluted and dropped onto the couch. He picked up the remote, switched the TV on and began scrolling through the Netflix library. Wendell joined him on the couch and passed over the curry. 

It only took half of the first Iron Man film for Vincent to fall asleep. His head fell onto his roommate’s shoulder and his body went limp. Wendell reached over, trying not to move his own body and pulled a blanket over Vincent, covering him. 

At the end of the movie, Wendell flicked the TV off, carefully got off of the sofa and re-positioned Vincent. He looked back for a moment and smiled. Wendell turned off the lights and headed to his bedroom. 

Not too much later, when Wendell was on the edge of sleep, he felt the mattress dip behind him and long limbs wrap around his body. He stiffened. “Go back to sleep.” He heard Vincent whisper in his English intonation. Wendell relaxed and allowed himself to fall asleep in his roommate’s arms.

Light poured through the window, waking Wendell. It warmed his skin. There was a long arm resting on his hip. Wendell shuffled so he was facing Vincent. “Good morning.” Vincent said, his eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks.  
“Uh… hi.” Wendell replied.  
“You know, the biologist Christoph Randler did a study that showed that morning people are more likely to anticipate problems and work harder to minimise them.” Vincent said gently. Wendell cut him off with a kiss. 

He leant in closer, gripping behind Vincent’s head softly. Vincent moaned as the kiss deepened and he opened his mouth.

They soon ran out of breath and had to retreat, breathing heavily. “What was that for?” Vincent asked.  
“You’re in my bed, we were spooning and I wanted you to shut up.” Wendell explained.  
“I thought you appreciated my facts.” Vincent wasn’t being serious. “But I know that I’m lovely and very hard to resist.” Vincent fluttered his eyelashes. Wendell laughed and pushed the other man.  
“Don’t you have to be at work in twenty minutes?”  
“Are you coming with me?” Vincent asked.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“I think you might be too much of a distraction today.” Vincent said, Wendell smirked.  
“You’d better get moving then.” Wendell positioned himself further up the bed and stretched his arms behind his head, watching as Vincent got up and walked to his room to get changed for work.

He came back in right before he was about to leave. “Just one more.” Vincent bent over the bed and pressed another kiss to Wendell’s lips.  
“Mmm…” Wendell pulled Vincent back onto the bed.  
“I really have to go to work.” He said, pulling back. “But we will finish this when I get back.”  
“Well then you’d better not keep me waiting too long.” Wendell smirked, watching his roommate leave.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160989534@N06/45476789155/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
